


Ice on Fire

by Shanejayell



Series: Arisugawa's Locket [2]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami Mizuno is keeping a secret... and once it gets out everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secret

Ice on Fire: Sailor Moon

Part One

Ami flopped back on the crisp, neatly made bed, closed her eyes, and tried to relax. In her mind's eye, purple black hair swirled around a figure, covering and revealing her fiery eyes. "Rei," Ami found herself whispering softly. She sat up quickly, her eyes popping open. 'Might as well get everything ready to go for tomorrow.' She walked to the closet and pulled out one of her many white tops, a blue vest and blue pants. She smiled a bit, remembering some of Haruka's advice.

"Keep it subtle," Haruka had said to her, "one or two pieces of clothing at first. Then, once you're sure your friends are comfortable with it, add more." Michiru and Haruka were so supportive when she had stammered out shyly that she was gay. They had given her advice about places to meet other young women, and gently dealt with Ami's crush on Michiru. They even laughed about it together, later. Of course, the others still hadn't noticed anything different. 'I'm going to have to tell them eventually,' Ami thought.

Ami undressed slowly, carefully folding each item and placing them on a chair, until she was in her plain, white cotton underwear. Pulling out a oversized T-shirt, she slipped it on and climbed beneath the covers. Before she fell asleep, she looked over to the photo's on the nightstand: there were a couple of group shots, but she focused on one of her and Rei, back when they had first been battling Jedite, standing together on the deck of a cruise ship...

"We can have fun together," Rei had said then. With a sleepy smile, Ami held that memory to her as she turned over and tried to go to sleep.

She ran quickly up the shrine steps, enjoying the sun on her face and the blood pumping through her veins, anticipating the day ahead. She reached the top step and found herself breaking into a smile as Rei came into her line of sight. Ami waved to the young woman in her shrine maiden clothes, sweeping the stones, who smiled broadly at her and waved back. "Do you need any help?" Ami asked, catching her breath.

Rei laughed. "I'm just about done, thanks." she answered. "Did you know, you're the only one who offers to help?" Rei said with a wry smile. Ami blushed.

"So what's the plan for today?" Ami asked, a bit flushed as she sat down by here. It was odd for the two of them to have time alone together, there was usually at least one of their friends with them and Ami just wasn't sure what to say or do. 'Other than jump her bones,' she thought, blushing.

"You aren't coming down with that fever, too, are you?" Rei asked. "You're all flushed." she said, as she knelt down by Ami and gracefully put her palm over Ami's brow,

"I'm fine!" Ami said with a laugh, ducking Rei's touch. 'You don't know what that does to me,' Ami thought wistfully. "Do you mind if we stop at the bookstore? Haruka asked me to pick something up for her." Ami said with a smile, waiting for Rei's reaction.

As Ami half expected, Rei rolled her eyes. "I already planned for that. I know you!" They laughed together for a minute, and Ami smiled sadly. 'You don't know me that well,' Ami thought. Rei led Ami back to her rooms and surprised Ami by quickly disrobing. "I'll just get changed..."

Ami found herself unable to look away as Rei pulled her top off, unbelted her pants, and in moments was down to her bra and panties. They had changed in front of each other before, of course, but Ami found it hard to catch her breath this time, as she looked at Rei's curvy form. In moments, skirt and blouse hugged that fair body, and Ami breathed a small sigh of relief.

They sat together at the cafe, talking quietly as they drank their bubble tea and snacked on chips. "Ami," Rei asked suddenly, "have you ever been in love? I know you've had some crushes, but is there somebody you love?" Ami looked at Rei in surprise, looking for the right words.

"I... well, yes, I've been in love. I am now, really." Ami said shyly, a bit uncomfortable.

Rei leaned forward, eager for gossip. "I'm so happy for you!" she said smiling. "Who is it?" Rei asked.

Ami put her hand to her heart melodramatically, exclaiming softly "Unrequited love!" She got a bit more serious as she continued, "It's a friend, actually, who doesn't know how I feel."

"I'm sorry." Rei said quietly, putting her hand on Ami's. "Have you tried telling him?"

"No, it's just too impossible." Ami said quietly. 'I wonder what Rei would say if I told her it's really a girl? No, I can't risk it.'

"Have you talked to Minako?" Rei asked, then they both stopped. Ami and Rei both thought about the somewhat flaky Sailor Venus, and both broke out laughing. "Never mind." Rei finished, smiling.

"We'd better get going. I promised a... friend I'd meet them this evening," Ami said, and smiled a bit at Rei's startled glance.

Ami quickly changed the subject and, after they finished eating, they moved off to Ami's favorite store: the book shop. Rei found herself watching Ami from the corner of her eye as the graceful young woman balanced a big pile of books. She was worried about her, about what she had said. Rei just knew Ami was keeping something from them, but what?

'She must be interested in a married man!' Rei thought, 'It has to be! Oh, Ami, I though you were smarter than that,' Rei thought sadly. 'Still, I can't just confront her, I mean, what if I'm wrong?' She thought about what to do on and off throughout the day, until an terrific idea occurred to her: she and the others could follow Ami on her date tonight and find out what was going on!

Makoto refused to follow Ami outright, but Usagi and Minako were willing, so they met that evening, made sure to conceal themselves in the bushes outside of Ami's place, and waited. "How long do you think it'll be?" Usagi asked plaintively.

"Shh! There she goes." Rei said, as all three ducked into the brush. After Ami had passed them by, Rei asked in surprised tones; "Did you see what she was wearing?"

Minako nodded thoughtfully. "She actually looked... kind of cute." she said thoughtfully. "Why was she dressed like a boy, anyway?" she asked frowning as they followed her into the city.

Usagi sounded confused "Doesn't she always sort of dress like that?"

Rei and Minako looked at her thoughtfully. "I hadn't really thought about it." Rei admitted quietly. She continued softly "Maybe we should leave this alone."

Minako jabbed her in the side. "Look! She's going into that building, there!" she said, excited. They waited a few minutes, and saw no sign of her leaving. "I guess we'll have to go in after her." Minako said firmly.

Rei tried to argue, but the other two were determined to find out what was going on. 'The adventure had just overwhelmed them,' Rei thought sourly. Minako led the way, and Rei took the rear, keeping an eye out. They tried the door and discovered it was locked.

"Well, I guess well just have to go home," Usagi said cheerfully. Minako knocked firmly.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a tall, imposing figure looked them over. A woman's voice said "This is a private club. Do you have a membership?" Rei, Usagi and Minako stuttered a bit, looking at the handsome woman in shock. The tall woman smiled a bit more compassionately. "Do you know a member?"

Minako smiled up at her sweetly. "Ami?" she said hopefully, batting her eyes.

The bouncer looked them over and shrugged. "OK, come on in. You three look harmless enough. Cause any trouble, though, and I'll toss you out of here so fast you're pretty little heads will swim." she said firmly, as she stepped aside to let them in. The older woman watched them walk by with a smile, thinking: 'I wonder if they're single?'

Rei, Minako, and Usagi walked down a small dark hallway, finally reaching a larger room. They walked in and looked around with wide eyes. There were women drinking , women reading in comfy chairs in the corner, and women dancing slowly together to music from the jukebox. And not a man in sight.

"Is this what I think it is?" Minako asked quietly.

To be continued....


	2. Part Two

Part Two

 

Once she spotted them, Haruka shook her head and sighed. She really was not terribly surprised, she had almost expected them to end up here one of these days. A slightly smiling Haruka walked over and pointed them out to Michiru, first. "Gee, I guess this was a shock," Michiru said dryly.

"I'd better go find Ami." Haruka said. She looked around the room, eventually spotting her talking to someone in the book nook. "Figures." Haruka muttered. She walked over, rather regretfully interrupting Ami's conversation with an good looking if slightly older woman. "It seems you've been followed." Haruka said, pointing over her shoulder to where Usagi, Rei and Minako were sitting.

Ami didn't even look, keeping her back to them. "Let me guess, it's Minako, Rei and Usagi. Right?" Haruka nodded, slightly surprised. "Makoto's too private of a person to do pull something like this." she said harshly, and looked over at their table. The three weren't exactly cowering with terror, in fact they seemed pretty interested in what was going on around them. And a group of butch young women standing nearby looked very interested in THEM.

"We'd better go rescue them." Ami sighed to Haruka, who nodded reluctantly. They picked up Michiru and walked over to the table. Ami and Haruka detoured a moment to warn the butches the new girls were straight, then sat with the very relieved trio.

Haruka and Michiru quickly took their seats, but Ami remained standing, glaring down at her three friends. "Would you mind explaining?" Ami bit out.

Haruka put her hand on Ami's arm. "Grab a seat, and drink your drink, O.K.?" she said quietly. Ami paused a second, then with a soft sigh sat down.

"I'm sorry," Rei said quietly. "I started this, so if you want to be angry, be mad at me." she finished, looking steadily at Ami. Before Ami could say anything to her, the table was suddenly obscured by a long shadow.

"Ah, it's break time!" the bouncer said happily. "Hey, Haruka, Michiru, Ami! How's the night been treating you?" She didn't wait for an answer, and turned and smiled down at Minako. "I'm Bones," she said, "would you like to dance?" Minako looked up at the tall woman for a moment, frozen, then slowly smiled back at her.

"I'd love to." Minako answered, taking Bones' hand. It was a fast number, and in moments Minako and Bones were lost from sight in the midst of the dancing crowd.

Ami sighed. "I guess because I was so mysterious at lunch, you and the others came up with this plan?" she asked. Rei nodded mournfully. Ami tensed a bit. "So now you know," Ami said quietly, "that I'm a lesbian, I mean."

Rei smiled warmly back at her. "If you're happy as a lesbian, then I'm happy for you." she answered.

Usagi still looked like she was mildly stunned, as if she'd been hit on the back of the head. She suddenly hugged Ami, laughing aloud. "I was worried because you weren't dating boys! I'm so happy! Do you have a girlfriend?" Usagi eagerly asked.

Rei laughed. "Slow down, meatball head! Give her a chance to breathe." Usagi blew her a raspberry. "So is this unattainable love a girl?" Rei asked, turning back to Ami.

Ami chuckled. "I'll never tell." she said teasingly.

Haruka grinned, reaching over and tousling Ami's short blue hair. "I told you telling them would be all right! Listen to your elders next time!" Haruka said in a mock scolding tone.

"This from a lady who's been out as long as we've known her. It can be a bit of a surprise if your friend for years and years suddenly up and decides she likes girls." Ami shot back with a smile.

Rei nods. "She has a point. We met you two as a couple, so we just sort of got used to the idea." Rei said. She smiles at Ami, adding "Not that she hasn't been giving us lots of little hints, now that I think about it."

Ami rolls her eyes. "Not that any of you ever caught on to them." Ami replied. Rei blew her a raspberry. Ami returned it, and in moments a tongue war was on.

Michiru rolled her eyes. "Kids," she commented with a smile to Haruka.

 

Usagi had to leave them first, going out to see Mamoru. Minako had simply not come back after she disappeared to dance and then to parts unknown along with Bones the bouncer, causing raised eyebrows in the remaining group, and a certain amount of speculation. Haruka and Michiru excused themselves once the slow dances started, and Rei and Ami were finally sitting alone.

Ami sipped her drink slowly, and smiled at Rei. "I'm glad you've taken this so well," Ami said as she looked around the room. Rei laughed.

Rei said with a rueful smile "It's not so bad. To be honest, I think we were imagining something worse as we walked up that hallway." Ami raised her eyebrow, looking interested. "I mean... oh, hell. I though you were after a married man." Rei confessed with a sigh.

Ami just gaped at her a minute, her mouth hanging open, making Rei blush. Then she broke out laughing, pointing with a shaking finger while choking out "Married man?!" Rei just sighed again. "Married woman, maybe," Ami said, chuckling, "but not a man!"

"You were being so mysterious." Rei said shrugging. "And speaking of mysterious, who is the lucky lady you have a crush on?" Rei asked suddenly as she looked around the room.

Ami gazed at Rei steadily, watching the play of light in the highlights of her hair. "You," Ami said quietly, without thinking about it. Rei turned to her slowly, eyes wide. 'The cat's out of the bag now,' Ami thought as she smiled wryly, and spoke louder, "It's you." She shrugged and smiled.

"You're not joking, are you?" Rei asked Ami quietly. Ami just shook her head, no, too scared to even speak.

"I'm sorry," Ami managed to choke out, but Rei just smiled at her, putting her hand on Ami's comfortingly.

"No, I'm sorry." Rei said quietly but forcefully. She looked at Ami with those piercing eyes, saying "I haven't treated you very well, have I?" She suddenly blushes, remembering how she changed in front of her this morning.

"You didn't know." Ami said, smiling at her tentatively. "Would you like something to drink?" Ami changed the subject, and headed for the lineup at the bar. Rei's eyes followed her as she left, her thoughts whirling.

Ami carried the drinks over and placed them down on the table, and taking a seat. "I'm not quite sure how I feel, Ami, " Rei said quietly, looking down at the table. "I've known you for such a long time, and I'm definitely not used to thinking about you in a sexual way." she continued, blushing. Ami opened her mouth to speak, and Rei shushed her. "But I care a lot for you, and today I realized that it may not just be friendship."

Ami's eyes widened. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked softly.

"I'm still up in the air, Ami." Rei cautioned her. "But I'd like to find out. Would you like to go out with me on a date?"

Ami laughed softly. "Not like today, please!" she said dramatically. The two shared a laugh over the day's events. "How about I take you out to dinner, we do some dancing, and see what develops?" Ami suggested hopefully.

"I'd like that." Rei said smiling. 

To be continued....


	3. Part Three

Part Three

 

The lights were dim in the cozy living room, only illuminated by a lamp standing by the couch. Two figures cuddle there, as soft music played in the background. Suddenly, Haruka jerked back from kissing Michiru, disturbed by frantic knocking on the door. She angrily stalked over, whipped the door open, and saw a very dazed looking Ami stood there. "I, Rei and I, we're going on a date, I don't know what to do, or dress or..." Ami rambled on.

Haruka sighed and led the shaken girl in, bringing up the lights as she went. "Michiru, could you make one of your specials?" Haruka asked as she sat Ami down on the couch.

A very amused Michiru said "I'll make it a double.", and walked over to the bar. After a bit of measuring, pouring and mixing, Michiru brought over an oddly colored drink. "Drink it all down," Michiru encouraged Ami with a smile.

Ami looked at the drink dubiously, then drank. It went down smooth, but then her eyes widened, she broke out in a cold sweat and wheezed loudly for a minute or so. Haruka nodded, satisfied. "Now that the medicine has set in, tell us what's wrong."

"After you left," Ami croaked out, "Rei and I got to talking. She wants to go out on a date with me!"

"Has she said how she feels about you?" Michiru asked, jumping in worriedly.

"She's not sure," Ami quietly admitted in a more normal tone of voice. Haruka violently rolled her eyes, getting a glare from Michiru. "What?" Ami asked.

"Watch your heart, my friend," Haruka said simply. "Ask around the bar sometime, and you'll learn that experimenting straight girls are the worst."

"So you think she's just playing?" Ami asked. Haruka shrugged. Ami turned to Michiru, who smiled warmly.

"I don't think so," Michiru said. "Rei's not that sort of person. But she may hurt you without intending to." she added.

"Wait a minute," Haruka asked, "you said you're going on a date? When? Where?"

"Tonight, and I told her I'm taking her to The Rose." Ami answered worriedly.

Haruka nodded like an approving father. "Good pick. A high class place, but the girls on the staff won't throw you out if they catch two girls necking in the corner." Ami blushed at that. "I'll lend you a suit," Haruka said smiling at her.

She and Michiru dragged her into the bedroom, and after a bit of fishing around, Haruka pulled out a crisp, ice blue suit. "The color never suited me," Haruka commented as she held it up against Ami. After taking a few measurements, Haruka smiled satisfied. "Come by about five, and we'll dress you up."

Michiru walked Ami to the door. "I saw the price tag," Ami commented softly. "It's new, isn't it?" Ami asked. Michiru laughed quietly.

"Do you think she'd admit she bought you the suit ?" Michiru commented. "She's too butch for that." she said, amused.

 

Minako lay on top her bed wearing a goofy smile and nothing else. "Bones," she said, and sighed softly. The girl had only left an hour ago, explaining she had to get some sleep before her shift tonight. Minako was just thankful her parents hadn't quite put together the idea that two girls sleeping together in one bed could be bad idea.

She got up to the sound of a soft knocking, pulling on her shorts and a T-shirt. She smiled happily as she opened the door and saw Rei. "So how was your night?" Minako asked teasingly.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Not as good as yours, I see." Rei said dryly, looking over the sleepy figure and the rumpled bed.

"Don't knock it until you've tried the door, I always say." Minako answered cheerfully. Rei groaned softly.

"That didn't even make sense," she complained as the smiling Minako led her in. "I need your help with something."

"First you insult my quotes, now you want my help?" Minako pouted cutely.

"Hey, you owe me for giving your parents that fake excuse a month ago!" Rei protested loudly. Minako got a dreamy look on her face, murmuring a young man's name. Rei sighed wearily. "Anyway, I just need to borrow a dress." Rei said quietly.

"Oh, ho!" Minako said happily. "You got asked out at the bar last night! Who's the lucky girl?" Minako asked eagerly.

"Ami, if you must know." Rei answered, and blushed brightly. Minako just grinned at her happily.

"So what do you need?" Minako asked her. Rei only shrugged helplessly. "Is it formal dining, or informal?" Minako elaborated.

"Formal, I think?" Rei made the answer a question. "Ami said the restaurant was called The Rose." Rei finished.

"That would be formal," Minako nodded, turned to her closet and began to search. "Ah ha!" she cried, and pulled out a sexy scarlet dress. "Try it on." she urged Rei. Rei stripped off her pants and top under Minako's appreciative gaze, and slipped on the red dress. "It brings out your eyes." Minako said, satisfied.

Rei looked in the mirror, and slowly smiled as she looked at the hourglass figure in sinful, slinky red that was reflected before her. "I'll take it," Rei said.

 

Ami waited by the shrine gate nervously, where she and Rei had arranged to meet. The crisply ironed blue suit fit her like a glove, hugging her curves and making it clear there was a woman inside. 'A woman,' Ami thought. 'I wonder when I started to think of myself that way?' Her train of thought was suddenly derailed as Rei gracefully walked into her line of sight. The red dress hugged Rei from just above her bust to just below her knees, but left very little to Ami's imagination.

"Wow," Ami said quietly, feeling her pulse begin to race. She saw a flash of white as Rei gave her a satisfied smile. She stepped up beside Rei and offered her arm like a gentleman. "It's times like this I'm glad I'm a Sailor Senshi," Ami said to Rei teasingly.

Rei raised her eyebrow as she took Ami's arm. "Why is that?" she asked innocently as they walked together down the shrine steps.

"In that dress, I may have to fight off an army to have you to myself," a smiling Ami answered. Rei blushed, and smiled back at her.

"Thank you," Rei said quietly, and kissed Ami gently on the cheek.

A short cab ride later, Ami helped Rei out of the cab. She took her arm again and led her into the restaurant. It may have been a western style building, but Rei smiled a bit in relief as she saw the variety of dishes being served, as well as the size of the line to be seated. Ami confidently led her to the front of the line and smiled to the pretty hostess waiting there. Who, Rei noticed, with a surprising flare of jealousy, perked right up and smiled very warmly back.

"Table for two, reserved under Mizuno," Ami said with a confident smile. The girl checked her book, nodded and led them to a secluded corner table. Lit by nearby lamps, it was shadowed enough for privacy. She passed them each a menu, filled two glasses of water, then paused a moment.

"If you need anything," she said with special emphasis, smiling with a great deal of warmth at Ami, "just call, OK?" She smiled sweetly again and walked off.

Rei looked over to the slightly dumbfounded Ami and smiled, chuckled, then began to softly laugh. "Did she just make a pass at you?" a smiling Rei asked quietly.

"Sorry," Ami said, blushing. She busied herself with the menu a moment, trying to recover her composure.

"It's all right," Rei said gently, putting her hand on Ami's. "When I saw you in that suit, I was more than a bit tempted myself." Rei blushed a bit at admitting that.

Ami laughed softly. "Don't get me started on that dress. If I went with my first impulse, we wouldn't be here right now," she said with a smile.

They both shared a laugh, and Rei felt the tension she had been feeling fade a bit. She thought back a moment to when she had slowed her walk towards that handsome figure in blue waiting by the shrine gate. Her eyes had moved up the slim, tailored form until she saw Ami's slightly surprised face. Rei blushed a bit, realizing that at that moment she had wanted Ami, and if she was honest with herself, she had wanted her a lot.

They talked casually throughout the meal, but Ami and Rei found themselves more and more drawn into the other's intense gaze. Ami was charming and gentlemanly to Rei, and Rei found herself responding as if she was dating a handsome boy. But Rei hadn't ever dated a boy as kind and warm as Ami was. Their hands would brush occasionally across the small table, and each time Rei would feel her breath catch in her throat. I don't know if I can take this much longer, Rei thought.

"Rei," Ami asked quietly, "have you ever considered dating a girl before?" Ami looked searchingly into Rei's eyes.

"Does Haruka count?" Rei asked with a grin. She and Ami shared a laugh at that. "I've had crushes before," Rei admitted, "and it hasn't helped that my times with boys have mostly just fallen flat. Chad never felt like anything more than a friend to me, and Mamoru, well, I think I always knew that was doomed." Rei smiled a sad, wistful smile.

Ami put her hand comfortingly on Rei's. "I never found that spark with a boy either," Ami said softly. "So," she asked, smiling warmly, "who was your crush?"

Rei blushed a bit. "Usagi, actually."

Ami's hand tightened on hers, and she began to laugh. "Join the club. I'm sure all the Senshi are half in love with her." Ami looked up into Rei's eyes, the laughter dying away. Her sapphire blue eyes seemed to darken as she gazed at Rei.

"Ami?" Rei asked, her eyes locked with Ami's.

Ami leaned slowly across the table, and said "I'm sorry, but I've wanted to do this all night." Her lips softly touched Rei's, then she drew back.

Rei opened her eyes, looking up at Ami. "So have I," Rei admitted, and pulled her into another kiss. They kissed for a few moments, then pulled back.

"Was the spark there?" Ami asked Rei in a slightly husky tone.

"Oh, yeah," Rei said with a smile. "Ami, I think I love you."

"I've loved you forever," Ami said, tears in her eyes. "I think I've had enough dinner, how about you?" Ami asked, giving her a intense gaze.

Rei smiled back at her. "I'm full," she said sexily.

The cab ride home was a blur in Rei's mind. Ami stepped out, walked around the cab, and with a seductive smile helped her out. The walked slowly and steadily up the steps until the passed the shrine gate. Rei led Ami up to her room, and Ami stopped at the door, her hand keeping Rei from opening it.

"Rei, we don't have to do this if you don't want..." Ami started, when Rei grabbed her by the collar and pulled them into an intense kiss. They separated, finally, with a gasp of air.

"If we don't go in there right now," Rei said in dangerous tones, "I swear I'll take you on the hallway floor."

Ami quickly slid the door open and stepped inside. She drew Rei into another lingering kiss, temporarily freeing one hand a moment to slowly and firmly pull the door shut behind them.

The End.


End file.
